


You Blew The Job

by nhasablog



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Foreplay, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is trailing kisses down Bucky’s body, and Bucky thinks he’s about to go down on him. He’s wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Blew The Job

**Author's Note:**

> Not really smut, but eh, better be safe than sorry.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com

Bucky loved it when Steve took control. Growing up, Steve had never been a follower, but due to the fact that people were most likely to listen to Bucky - a fact that had always annoyed Steve - it had become a habit for Bucky to be seen as the leader of their duo, but usually it was the complete opposite.

Steve had a captain inside of him. He just needed a chance to prove it.

Since Steve was a risk taker, Bucky sometimes acted like his mother, which probably contributed to the whole Bucky being the leader thing. But when Bucky gave in and let Steve take the wheel; well, let’s just say that it was a turn on for both of them.

Bucky was breathing faster than normally as Steve trailed kissed down his bare chest, stopping only to swipe his tongue over both of his nipples. Bucky grabbed the sheets tightly, succumbing to Steve completely.

Steve caught his eye and smirked before continuing downwards, his lips leaving a tingling sensation wherever they touched him. Bucky felt his pants get tighter, and his eyes rolled back in anticipation as Steve crawled closer to the hem of his pants. He paused briefly to look up at Bucky again before leaning down, his smooth lips on Bucky’s tummy.

He then blew a huge raspberry, catching Bucky completely by surprise. His eyes snapped open, his hands flew forward, and his knees bended as he let out a ridiculous yell. He guessed Steve would laugh at him if it weren’t for the fact that he somehow had ended up punching him in the face, knocking him to the side.

“Ouch,” Steve said, rubbing a reddening spot on his cheek. “Ticklish much, Buck?”

Bucky huffed indignantly. “What did you do that for?”

“Because tickling you is fun. You always giggle like a maniac.” Steve reached out to poke his belly, doing so several times before Bucky managed to push him away.

“Stop it,” he whined, a helpless smile spreading over his lips. “You ruined the mood completely.

Something twinkled in Steve’s eyes. “The mood is only ruined if you want it to be.”

Steve couldn’t resist blowing raspberries each time he was close to Bucky’s tummy, so Bucky didn’t get a blowjob that evening. He retaliated by blowing raspberries on Steve’s neck whenever Steve wanted him to bite him there. They ended the night as a giggly mess, and neither of them minded.


End file.
